Hidden Tiger
by Ninjustupower
Summary: Well, this takes place about in UN's teen years, Shred has come to the Nexus and is teaching some students and he becomes interested in UN cuz he notices he's different and he asks him who he is...dun dun! I wrote this at midnight btw PLZ REIVEW!


He could only stare. Ponder. Watch. In sheer awe and delight as beneath the beating of his heart, his lust for glory in ninjutsu began to develop a certain beat of its own…what was it? Arrogance…

There seemed no limit to this…man. He simply refused to quit and relent; even for the slightest of seconds…he did not stop, until all the obstacles before him were in smithereens…charades for children.

Watching each one's soul and movements, like a tiger choosing his best prey, he circled…

The man who was observing this dared not even draw a mere breath, for it would be heard, would extract unwanted attention to him…he would _try _this being from Earth, for that man did _not _know his true nature…he smirked.

"You…"

Not a muscle in his body twitched, he moved not at all, for _he _was the master here.

"Are you deaf, boy?"

Anger suddenly swept over the young man's tranquility, his neutrality had transformed itself into slow-burning fire, as ice that melts under heat.

Still, he did not speak, not a word even crossed his lips, he stood there, and indignant as a peacock that had had his feathers ruffled by a hawk…his behavior was delicately trying to _lure_ him, to make himself better.

_He had better think twice._

His lip curled…

"I see that you are…silent…" Saki's metallic voice slid out of his mouth slowly, "but I can observe something special within you…for you are not as these peasants who accompany you."

Surprise jolted violently in his heart, his secret was being made evident!

"Oh yes, the shock in your eyes betrays just how juvenile you still are…I can teach you," the elderly man offered, sensing the student's incensed curiosity.

"You see, fearless youth tempts fate, and to be perfect, you must move past that obstacle, that is the way you become…hm…how shall I shall this? An Ultimate Ninja".

Something invisible occurred in that room, unbeknownst to the rest, Saki had definitely been able to snag an unseen nerve in the youth's system, and he cackled…

"Who are you, tell me?"

Finally, the man who had been silent as a stone in the cold spoke, "I am like the rest…" He hissed venomously, broadly gesturing to the rest of the young people, "an insignificant adolescent".

This encouraged Saki to jeer only more, "Really? How is it that you…skipped the pledging of the Bushido code in the starting of this session? How is it, that _you_ are the only one armed?"

Shooting instinctively to the cover of his sleeve, his hand grasped the sharp implement, that fiend that been perpetrating his private concealment!

"Too many question befoul you mouth, I am not obliged to give you answers!" The sentence ended with the man's eyes turning into accusing, flickering green flames.

Oroku Saki grinned by cocking his head, "Ah, see? Indeed you differ, no one else possesses your upstart egotism and neither would they dare to take out that tongue with me…"

The teeth of the young adult clenched, but he forced a sly smile, "Clever thoughts. But, it pains me to tell you, I will not speak what you desire. Unless-" an abrupt pause hung in the air as a dead man, "Unless," he repeated, more firmly this time, "You show me your Sword of Tengu".

This time, Saki was the one aghast, for the Sword of Tengu had been one of his very deeply guarded secrets!

The instant those words had formed, many of the crouching group of men huddled closer to the exit, for their ears and ears had been witnesses to Saki's deeds, and now, the master was being confronted…

Clapping his hands loudly as clanging symbols, a bright light emerged in the room…

"Behold, the Sword of Tengu!"

Eyes wide as green pools, the opposing man gawked, now this was true power!

"So now child, who are you?"

Ve's eyes glowed with silent pleasure, seeming to bask themselves in the light the blade brought, "I am the Ultimate Ninja."


End file.
